This invention relates to strain relief for flex cables. In particular, the present invention relates to strain relief clamps for a plurality of flex cables stacked one on the other.
In an effort to miniturize electronic packaging and cabling, flex cables are increasingly utilized. To further facilitate miniturization of electronic packaging, flex cables are stacked one above the other with their ends staggered so that the connectors on their ends are parallel to each other.
In the prior art, numerous flex cable strain relief techniques have been utilized. Each design usually consists of a large number of parts with a different design necessary where more than one flex cable is bundled together with others and where strain relief is needed at the end of a cable or where the cables pass through the outer shell of an electronics device. FIG. 5 shows a prior art strain relief clamping system for flex cables wherein each cable must be placed between separate clamp parts.
It is desirable to have a flex cable strain relief clamp that requires a minimum number of different parts that can be quickly assembled/disassembled thus saving assembly time while minimizing damage to the cables and can be utilized in any application where a flex cable strain relief clamp is necessary. The present invention offers such a device.
In accordance with the illustrated embodiments of the present invention, the present invention provides a cable clamp assembly disposed to provide strain relief for a stack of, or a single flat cable, by means of a cable clamp that has universal application to chassis mounting as well as end of cable mounting external to an instrument chassis. This is accomplished through the use of two identical clamp halves with an aperture through the assembly when the two clamp halves are placed in opposing relationship to each other. The dimensions of the aperture are such that it is at least as wide as the width of, and no higher than the height of, the stack of flat cables. Each of the clamp halves also defines means at each end for mounting the assembled clamp perpendicular to normal cable forces.